He Knew It
by Titled Heart
Summary: Kendall catches Logan doodling on his notebook and confronts him. Jogan with Kogan-friendship fluff. Request fic for CheekyBrunette


_Alright, so this is a request fic for CheekyBrunette. It was possibly the most adorable prompt ever, so I couldn't pass up the chance to write more Jogan fluff. Not sure if I did it all to her specifications, but I tried. And this was the result. :P _

_And now I am off to write a chapter to Just Swing and Sway so that I can update today...finally. I'll post the other request fic I did for XChemicalXFallXPanicX here in a little while. And I'm still waiting for the winner of the 100th review thing to message me back! So butterflyxflyaway /points/ you need to message me with the one-shot you want written._

* * *

><p>Kendall sighed, leaning back in his uncomfortable desk chair. He took a scrap of paper, placed it on his mouth, and blew it into the air. He really hated school sometimes. It was just so boring and draining. He'd rather be getting into trouble with his friends or hanging out by the pool with Jo.<p>

At the thought of his girlfriend, he hunched back over his desk and look at the back of her blonde head. She was leaning slightly toward James as he whispered something to her, making her giggle. If Kendall wasn't so absolutely certain that his taller friend was gay, he may have been bothered. He was the jealous type, after all.

Once again, his mind and eyes began wandering about the room. Carlos had his head down, chin to chest, and Kendall could see a drop of drool beginning to pull away from his lower lip. Of course Carlos would be the one with the ability to sleep soundly while sitting up.

Logan was on the other side of him, head down over his notebook as he scribbled away. How he could be _so_ into classwork, Kendall would never know. He watched Logan look up, his eyes drooping slightly for a moment before looking back down to scribble something else. Kendall shifted in his seat as Logan looked up once again and glanced at his notebook. In the corner of the page was a crudely doodled heart with _'L + J'_ scribbled inside.

Kendall narrowed his eyes for a moment before looking back up at his shorter friend. Logan was staring straight ahead and now the blonde could see the pure _longing_ clearly on his face. He followed his line of sight straight to Jo and James, who were giggling together once again.

He heard Logan let out a sigh as he looked back down at his notebook dejectedly. He glared as he watched the brunette doodle a few more hearts around the one main heart before he snapped his notebook closed and packed his things away.

Class was over, and Kendall couldn't be happier. The confrontational need within him demanded he pull Logan into a private room and beat the truth out of him.

But the shorter boy was his best friend. So, instead, he settled for gripping his wrist harshly and dragging him back to their apartment. He slammed the door to their shared bedroom open and slung Logan in the direction of his bed before turning around and locking the door behind him.

"What the hell, Kendall?" Logan pulled himself up from his sprawled position and glared up at the blonde, tossing his back pack on the floor in irritation. Kendall glared at his friend for a moment before reaching for the bag and digging in it.

Logan began getting to his feet, his mouth open and probably ready to argue. But Kendall shut him up quickly with a look and pointed at the bed. The brunette watched him with shifty eyes as he pulled out the notebook he had been using in class.

"Kendall, reall-" He cut off Logan's rambling with another pointed look, flipping through a few pages of the book and noting each and every '_J_' that had a heart around it. His blood pressure was rising with each one, but he kept his face neutral.

"What...why haven't you said anything this whole time?" Kendall finally asked, as calm as he could manage. He could see Logan starting to hyperventilate. The blonde wanted to rage against his friend, he was so sure they had all settled that none of them but Kendall had true feelings for Jo.

"It's not," The shorter boy began, his fingers twitching together. "I don't-" He seemed to give up as he groaned and buried his fingers in his hair.

Kendall grinned as he felt his jealousy and anger fade away. His friend was obviously torturing himself over his crush. "Look, I understand. Jo is an awesome girl, but she-"

Logan's head popped up and he began shaking it vigorously. "No! That's not-" He stuttered, holding his hands up. "I don't like _Jo_." Kendall studied him for a moment with pursed lips.

"Is it a Jennifer then? Because, man, you _know_ they aren't going to give you the time of day anytime soon." One side of his mouth down-turned as he broke the news to his friend. Poor guy was going to end up like Carlos, pining away for the Jennifers for years to come.

"No." Logan answered quietly, turning his head away dejectedly. "It's not a Jennifer."

Kendall grinned smugly. "You don't have to lie, you know I'd never make fun of you for liking one of them." Logan made a move to interrupt, but Kendall continued talking over him. "Though, I never really saw you as the type to like the shallow, bitchy ones." The brunette said his name quietly, but he continued to ignore him, too giddy with relief that he wouldn't have to crush his best friend. "But don't worry, we'll get whichever one you want to talk to you. I can come up with a plan to-"

"Kendall!" Logan practically screamed, his face flushed. "I don't like a Jennifer. I'm _in love_ with _James_." Kendall's jaw dropped at the same time Logan clamped a hand over his own mouth. "Oh god! I said that out loud..." His voice came out slightly muffled and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"That was not what I was expecting." Kendall admitted with a sheepish smile.

Logan sighed his own defeat and grabbed the notebook out of the blonde's hands, flipping to a page somewhere in the middle. The page had Jame's name written all over it with other little lovey doodles.

"Wow, Loges. You're kind of a girl about him, huh?" He smiled teasingly as Logan snapped the book closed and hit his arm with it.

"Shut up! Geez, why do I tell you _anything_?" Then they were rolling around on the floor, trying to choke each other in the most loving way possible.

_XOXOXOX_

Kendall was in a much better mood as he made his way back into the apartment. After talking to Logan for a little longer and finding out more about the boy than he ever knew before, he had gone to find his girlfriend and squeeze in a little time together before she was forced back on set. Who knew Logan knew how to keep such a huge secret for so long?

He decided to think more on it later, it was late and it was time for bed.

The living room was dark when he walked in except for the glow from his mother's favorite little lamp in the corner of the room. Two figures were standing in front of each other, neither one seeming to have heard him enter the apartment, so engrossed in each other.

Kendall silently closed the door behind him and edged along the wall towards their bedrooms, being careful not to garner the attention of either James or Logan.

"So you heard?" The blonde paused at hearing Logan talking, glancing over quickly to make sure they weren't talking to him. Logan's head was turned towards the carpet as James stared at him with one of his arms behind his back.

"Yeah." James nodded, and Kendall became so interested in watching their interaction that he forgot where he had been sneaking off to initially. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Logan breathed out a chuckle and Kendall could see how rapidly he was breathing, on a verge of a freak out at any moment. "I didn't- You just..." He fell silent and shuffled his feet. "I don't...don't want to lose you...as my friend." The blonde had to strain to hear the whispered confession, a small smile overcoming his face as he watched James bite his bottom lip, trying to hold back his own grin. There was no way this wasn't going to have a happy ending.

James didn't say anything else, just pulled his arm from behind his back, revealing a large purple notebook that everyone in the house could identify as his own personal notebook. He never left the thing out in the open, always keeping it on his person or hiding it where no one could find it. They always joked that it was his diary, but he neither confirmed nor denied the speculation.

He opened the notebook to one of the first few pages and shyly held it out for Logan to take. From Kendall's position, he could barely make out a few pictures on the page as he offered it to their skittish friend.

When Logan took it, the light fell over it and Kendall could make out a large, pretty cursive '_L_' surrounded by surprisingly beautiful hearts and words.

The blonde watched as Logan looked up at James with a hopeful smile on his face, the taller of the two nodding slightly. Kendall grinned and turned his back on his two friends in favor of going to his room.

He knew James was gay.


End file.
